The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series 2) HunSoo ver
by Gypsophila30
Summary: Kyungsoo telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperawanannya dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal di dunia perkencanan... / Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria single yang tersisa diantara teman-temannya. Ia terkenal memiliki banyak teman kencan yang cantik dan cerita atas eksploitasi liarnya diatas ranjang. HUNSOO/SEHUN/KYUNGSOO/GENDERSWITCH
1. PROLOG

**_The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series #2)_**

*

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

*

 _ **Disclaimer** : cerita ini milik **Kate Richards.** Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog **READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM**. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan **(dot)** dengan tanda **(.)/titik.**_

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Kyungsoo telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas _keperawanannya_ dan bergabung dengan orang lain yang ia kenal di dunia perkencanan. Malu pada kondisi yg dialaminya, ia telah membuat janji dengan **_1 nightstand . com_** untuk bertemu dengan orang asing tampan berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa ia _belum_ pernah bercinta sebelumnya.

Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria single yang tersisa diantara teman-temannya. Ia terkenal memiliki banyak teman kencan yang cantik dan cerita atas eksploitasi _liar_ nya diatas ranjang. Partisipasinya dalam **_1 nightstand . com_** adalah karena suatu taruhan, dan dia tidak tahu siapa pasangan kencannya… yang ternyata kurang berpengalaman daripada yang biasa ia kencani. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lain…

Ketika mereka memasuki suite penthouse di Las Vegas, mereka memasuki ruang yang dirancang untuk kemewahan dan dipesan untuk satu _1NightStand_.

 **A/N :** _yuhuuu.. Gw bawa remake lagi nih. Lumayan lah buat selingan sambil cari inspirasi buat kelanjutan Fall. Ini ada 2 seri di blog itu dan 2 seri itu ga di private sama pemilik blog Jadi gw bisa nulis sampe seri 2 nya. Ini kalo ga salah cuma 7 bab aja ditambah sama seri 2 nya beberapa bab aja jadi mau di lanjut atau engga?_ _Bingung ya sama tamatnya **One Week Girlfriend?** Itu tu kan chapter sebelumnya Sehun kan nginep di tempat Kyungsoo nah paginya pas Kyungsoo bangun cuma ditinggalin surat sama Sehun, nah itu suratnya di baca Kyungsoo. Terus kisah lanjutannya di seri 2, tapi gw harus beli itu pdf/file ceritanya. Sorry yaa.. Gw lagi bokek :v_

 ** _-MelliFlouse-_**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series #2)**

*

 **HunSoo Version**

*

 _ **Disclaimer** : cerita ini milik **Kate Richards.** Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog **READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM**. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan ( **dot** ) dengan tanda /titik._

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke Las Vegas, tapi ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman _"pertama kalinya"_. Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan _keperawanannya_ , dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari _revolusi_ seksual. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

Menemukan **_1NightStand (kencan semalam)_** secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa terbang ke Las Vegas, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan selaput dara yang merepotkan dan bergabung kembali dengan orang _'normal'_ lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan.

Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi _Madame Evangeline_ dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu American Express-nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. _Do Kyungsoo_ , seperti gadis pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya _yaitu—s_ elaput daranya.

 **-o0o-**

Di kamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir, Sehun sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya dia ada _di sini_ , dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia temui.

 _Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah seekor anjing? Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja…_

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba _1NightStand_. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ketika ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, _sialan mereka_. Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak.

Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Las Vegas beramai-ramai.

Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali di Los Angeles.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu gadis itu. Jika gadis tampak seperti _Frankenstein_ , yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan wanita-wanita yang seksi. Teman-temanya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan teman-teman _mereka-_ dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu wanita tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu.

Jadi, dengan pesawatnya ia terbang dan mendaratkannya di Vegas dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse dari sebuah kasino di Las Vegas. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, wanita itu akan berada di sini. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?_

 **-o0o-**

Kyungsoo mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check in sepasangan kakek nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dia mengamati raut wajah pemuda _itu_ —apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar _Sam Adams_ ," suara Kyungsoo pecah, sarafnya meretas.

"Oh, Anda pastinya _Miss Ross_? _Betsy Ross_?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan. " _Mr. Adams_ sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk check-in? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada dalam benaknya ketika dia menonton _Notting Hill_ di malam dia membuat reservasi. Menggunakan nama tokoh film yang terkenal untuk anonimitas, karena _Julia Roberts_ di film tersebut, terlihat dramatis dan _menyenangkan…_ dan tampaknya teman kencannya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Apa yang telah Madame Eve katakan tentang nama asli pria tersebut? Oh, benar. Sehun._

"Terima kasih." Dia menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri. _Yang mana?_

Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum. "Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Kyungsoo, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan bermata gelap itu.

Apakah ini pria tampan kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Pria itu meraih lengan Julia dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat. "Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Julia mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan meremas lembut lengannya dan menjauh. _Wow_ , jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, dia mungkin pergi ke sana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Kyungsoo mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk ngobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desaigner yang khusus dibuat untuknya, dan Kyungsoo terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan dolar dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya. Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh dolar! Itu sudah lebih dari dia harapkan. Dia menyelipkan slip print out kemenangannya di dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan. Si wanita pirang stroberi tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Kyungsoo melebar. Kyungsoo bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse. Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan.

Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai kasino sibuk di bawah. _Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?_

Bunyi ping _terdengar—_ apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, dia melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda di dinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

 **TBC.**

 _ **A/N :** yuhuuu.. Gw bawa remake lagi nih. Lumayan lah buat selingan sambil cari inspirasi buat kelanjutan **Fall**. Ini ada 2 seri di blog itu dan 2 seri itu ga di private sama pemilik blog Jadi gw bisa nulis sampe seri 2 nya. Ini kalo ga salah cuma 7 bab aja ditambah sama seri 2 nya beberapa bab aja jadi mau di lanjut atau engga?_

 _ **UnknownBi :** gw pengen bawa versi aslinya sih, udah dapet feel nya aja trus bayangin kalo ini HunSoo :v kalo gw remake keseluruhan, ga seru dong. Btw makasih masukannya. :)_

 ** _-MelliFlouse-_**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series #2)**

 **HunSoo Version**

 _ **Disclaimer** : cerita ini milik **Kate Richards**. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog **READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM.** Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan ( **dot** ) dengan tanda (.)/titik._

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 ** _WARN! NC SCENE_**

*

*

*

*

_

Sehun terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi wanita yang _sangat mungil,_ sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi. Dia mengamati sosok gadis dihadapannya yang _memikat, feminin,_ rambutnya cokelat bergelombang di sekitar wajah dengan rona merah muda di pipi, dan mata biru lebar menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian _house keeping_ , _benar kan_?" Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya.

"Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas _house keeping_?" Gadis mungil itu menjorokkan dagu kearahnya dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," katanya, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong. "Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan…" Dia terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat sang gadis tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Sehun dan kau adalah…?"

"Kyungsoo." Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Sehun harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing. "Hanya untuk _memastikan_ —apakah _Madame Evangeline_ yang mengirimmu?" Kyungsoo memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata Sehun. "Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Sehun melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke jendela.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Sehun. "Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?"

Berdiri di antara tirai, Kyungsoo mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Sehun. " _Yep_. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini". Sehun bergabung dibelakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membeku saat Sehun berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. _Itu adalah kejutan._

Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu- lampu neon. Aroma samar bunga dari rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut menarik perhatian Sehun kembali ke kamar dan pada perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya yang kini berada didepannya.

 _Bagus_.

Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya. "Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini."

Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatapnya, Sehun mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali.

Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Dan itu bukan hanya karena lekuk lembut payudara alaminya, atau _makeup_ yang minim di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang penuh saat Kyungsoo berdiri di bawah pengawasan Sehun . Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Sehun sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan _playboy-nya yang liar_ , ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa _Madame_ akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah. Dia tinggi, gelap dan tampan dan semua tertulis diseluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inci. Entah karna berjemur atau memang warna kulit alami Sehun adalah _emas pucat_ dengan sedikit nuansa lebih muda dari mata emasnya dan jauh lebih muda warnanya dari warna rambutnya yang sewarna kayu mahoni. Apakah ada warna itu dalam krayon? Mungkin dalam krayon berisi enam puluh empat warna itu ada.

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo turun ke bawah; dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang _six-pack_ di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap kepipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Sehun yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. _Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu… menarik mata untuk di lihat?_ Kyungsoo bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kali, namun, ia sekarang terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang setiap pria di Las Vegas! Keraguan menyerangnya, dan ia memaksa matanya metutup. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang; jika dia mundur sekarang, maka dia tidak akan pernah mencoba lagi. Citra dirinya sebagai _perawan tua layu, tertinggal di rak_ , tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

Mata Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata emasnya. Pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi Sehun lebih lagi, dia seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_. _Madame_ benar-benar ahli.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih seksi jika dia membentuknya dari kotak mimpinya. _Impian seorang perawan._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Aku…_ itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Dia mengembuskan napas.

 _Bagus_.

"Terima kasih." Suara Sehun merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat keintinya. Apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentang diri Kyungsoo? Tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu berlekuk untuk mengikuti selera fashion, tapi sedikit pujian pastilah menyenangkan.

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa diseberangi. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi, ia melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Sehun. Hal itu jelas memecahkan kebekuan.

Sehun merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Kyungsoo dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat berikutnya. Kyungsoo tidak awam dengan _ciuman-_ dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Kyungsoo cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Sehun _luar biasa berbakat_. Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan menyerahkan keraguannya terakhirnya.

Bibir Sehun tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Kyungsoo seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Sehun di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Sehun menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan. Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui rok sutranya dan mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga Kyungsoo kembali berjinjit, dan bahkan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sehun mundur, menurunkan Julia, dan menatapnya, mata kuning gelap keemasan nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu. Sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

Ketika Sehun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangan di jendela dibelakangnya dan melihat Sehun beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk. Srhun bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu, suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk di ruangan berbeda yang bersebrangan untuk membicarakan cuaca. Kyungsoo kecewa sampai ia melihat bahu Sehun bergoyang saat Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Sehun memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi dia tidak, _terima kasih Tuhan_ , Sehun tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka.

Ketika Sehun berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Sehun melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Sehun menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. _Terpaku_. Masih diam, ia melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Mark pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu _boot_ kulit hitam, berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu _boot_ dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?"

" _Oh, ya_ , tentu saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur.

Dalam mengisi dokumen, ia menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualnya adalah " _sedang_ ". Kyungsoo takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perawan itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan _ketidak-pengalamannya,_ Kyungsoo mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, _mengawasi Sehun._

Entah Sehun tahu atau tidak, itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Kyungsoo dan dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka Kyungsoo akan menjadikannya spesial.

Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual diwajahnya. _Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun harapkan? Oh, ya_. Apakah Kyungsoo akan menanggalkan pakaian. Tahun-tahun penuh fantasi menghilang, ribuan novel roman yang sudah Kyungsoo lahap luntur saat Kyungsoo melihat kenyataannya.

"Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Sehun." Kyungsoo mengedipkan bulu matanya, _klise? Biarlah._

Kilatan di mata Sehun menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Kyungsoo.

Dia berpaling dari Sehun untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang punggung gaun biru indigo sepanjang lutut yang ia kenakan. "Tolong? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau mereka semua."

Mulut Sehun kering. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Kyungsoo, dan tersandung oleh salah satu _boot_ yang dia masih pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, ia berhasil mencabut _boot_ nya itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tak menghentikan langkah majunya.

Sehun pernah membuka beberapa kancing pada beberapa gaun sebelumnya, meskipun ia tidak mengingat banyak. Dia menaruh tangannya pada pinggul Kyungsoo dan memutarnya agar Kyungsoo menatapnya. Tangan Sehun meraih punggungnya, dan ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil. Matanya terfokus untuk menggodanya, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut yang ada dileher mulus Kyungsoo, menghirup lembut, parfum bunga dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Kyungsoo.

Ketika ia membuka kancing di pinggang, Sehun melangkah mundur dan menyelipkan gaun itu turun dari bahu Kyungsoo, mempertontonkan _bra_ renda putihnya dengan kait di depan, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya. _Sangat feminin_ , Sehun meletakkan tangannya di kelembutan di atas bulatan di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra dan berlekuk yang membuat nafasnya tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Sehun pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Sehun membelai perut Kyungsoo, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Sehun menarik Kyungsoo mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan dipinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, gaun itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo menatap gaunnya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Kyungsoo _bergidik_ , hanya melihat cara Sehun menatapnya.

 _Bisakah Kyungsoo melihat rasa laparnya_? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun, Kyungsoo masih berdiri hanya dengan _bra_ dan celana dalam berenda putih mungil. Payudaranya melengkung di atas puncak lekuk bra. Apakah putingnya merah muda atau lebih berwarna gelap, atau mungkin berwarna seperti _karang—Sehun_ ingin mencari tahu. _Sekarang_.

Dia melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jinsnya, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya. Sehun mengenakan celana pendek _ketat_ —yang menurut begitu banyak wanita nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut Kyungsoo? Mereka berdiri begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Sehun tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu _inchi_ memisahkan mereka, dan Sehun meraih gadis itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Kyungsoo menghentikannya. Matanya lebar dan penuh nya, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Kyungsoo, ketika ia mengangkatnya ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sehun. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Kyungsoo memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak kedinginan." Wajahnya mendongak menatap Sehun, dan Sehun membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka. Mark melepas kaitan bagian depan bra dan Sehun ke bawah tubuh mereka ketika payudara Kyungsoo tumpah keluar. Memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Indah." Sehun meluncur tangan di bawah mereka dan menangkupkan mereka dalam telapak tangannya.

Rasa penuh dan kenyal dari payudara Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terlena, dan dia meremas bagian bawah kedua payudara Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Karena lemak tubuh gadis-gadis di klub sangat rendah sebagian besar mereka memakai implant payudara agar memiliki payudara besar. Tapi payudara Kyungsoo penuh, sehalus sutra seratus persen alami. Putingnya berwarna merah gelap seperti mawar membuat Sehun sulit menahan air liurnya.

Sehun menatap kembali wajah Kyungsoo, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, _begitu erotis._ Kejantanannya mendorong celana _boxernya_ , sehingga celananya semakin ketat.

Sehun melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus. "Oh, ya, sangat nyaman."

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lengan Sehun, kuku jemari Kyungsoo bermain dipergelangan tangan Sehun.

Sehun duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya.

Kyungsoo tampak seperti lukisan renaissance, semua warna yang indah di campur bersama-sama. Rambut kecokelaan dengan highlight tembaganya yang membuatnya memantulkan cahaya dalam kabut emas, kulitnya seputih krim.

Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna indigo, mata Kyungsoo tampak lebih biru dan kulitnya lebih pucat. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya. Dan untuk satu malam, _Kyungsoo adalah miliknya._

Dia mengisi tangannya dengan payudara Kyungsoo, menyukai kelembutan kedua payudara di telapak tangannya.

Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia tidak menyukai kerasnya payudara silikon sampai sekarang. _Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sebenarnya._

 **-o0o-**

Kyungsoo SEORANG PERAWAN, menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan _kengerian_ pada setiap sentuhan Sehun. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba didalam tubuhnya. Dia memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Sehun menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Kyungsoo berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di _pegang—_ Kyungsoo menginginkan semuanya. Dan dia tidak memberitahu _Madame_ karena dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang _iseng_ yang sedang mencari perawan untuk menambah koleksi wanita untuk ditaklukan. _Tidak_ , Kyungsoo ingin malam menyenangkan dimana dirinya diperlakukan seperti seorang _wanita_.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Sehun untuk memimpin. Sehun merangkak naik disampingnya, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring disampingnya, telanjang. Kyungsoo bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba untuk melihat kebawah Sehun untuk melihatnya tetapi sudutnya salah.

Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selesai dengan omong kosong keperawanan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Sehun berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Sehun, dan Kyungsoo membukanya matanya lagi.

"Biru seperti laut _Karibia_." Kyungsoo terjebak dalam tatapan emas kecokelatan mata Sehun, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Sehun dan dia bisa melihat di pipinya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Sehun, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya diwajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Sehun. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu.

Pipi Sehun yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, _menikmati sensasinya_. Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan keperawanannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Sehun?

Aroma tubuh Sehun tercium di hidung Kyungsoo, _liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, dan jantan_.

Sehun memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Kyungsoo dan gadis itu mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Sehun, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nan erotis. Kyungsoo menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot.

Sehun meraih payudaranya lagi dan mulai meremas lembut keduanya, berbicara lembut.

"Kyungsoo, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit."

Kyungsoo semakin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo mulai merasa ada titik tempat basah di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Kyungsoo yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Kyungsoo menyorongkan dadanya ke arah Sehun, kata-kata Sehun telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Kyungsoo? Katakan padaku." Sehun memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Kyungsoo, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam.

"Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya, ya," kata Kyungsoo, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, _jilati_ payudaraku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Sehun menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Kyungsoo dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja."

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Kyungsoo, membuatnya ingin menjerit. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Kyungsoo bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Sehun, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Sehun meniupkan udara dingin diputingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan wanita nakal seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Sehun.

Seperti ucapan Sehun, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo tersangkut di rambut Sehun, kepala Kyungsoo terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat. Sehun menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingnya, dan kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian dari _areola_ yang di sentuh oleh Sehun dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang bisa Kyungsoo tanggung.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun mundur dan mendongak kearahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingnya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Sehun, _oh Tuhan_ , di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?" Ucapan konyol pertanyaannya terasa memukulnya ketika Sehun tertawa. Getaran bibir Sehun sementara putingnya masih berada di giginya mengirim Kyungsoo menuju batas. Kyungsoo merasakan orgasmenya, jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Sehun dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari-jari kakinya. Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengah-engah.

Sehun meliat ke arah wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini."

Dia pindah mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, _aku—_ tidak pernah." Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, _sebelumnya_. Sambil mengisap puncaknya semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, kelembaban antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo mengalir ke pahanya.

"Apakah itu tidak biasa?"

Tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan rambut Sehun dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Sehun terasa hangat, dan Kyungsoo mendapati diriya ingin _menggali_ jari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Kyungsoo dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya. "Apakah kau serius?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas gemetar. _Jangan berkata jujur, Kyungsoo_. Sehun mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu.

" _Ya—_ tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Sehun, dan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Sehun, membimbing Sehun untuk menciumnya. Sehun berguling ke kanan, membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya sehingga Kyungsoo berada di atas Sehun _mengangkangi_ pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksinya menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series #2)**

*

 **HunSoo Version**

*

 _ **Disclaimer** : cerita ini milik **Kate Richards.** Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog **READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM.** Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan ( **dot** ) dengan tanda (.)/titik._

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Kyungsoo begitu _basah_. Sehun menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda disepanjang celah kemaluan Kyungsoo, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang lebar. Sehun sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besar daripada rata-rata, _apakah itu yang membuat Kyungsoo takut?_

"Kyungsoo , apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Kyungsoo menenangkannya. "Lebih dari baik, _ini luar biasa_." Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk memberikan Sehun kecupan cepat.

"Geser ke depan." Sehun menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi pantat Kyungsoo, membimbing gadis itu ke atas dadanya sampai vaginanya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kyungsoo beraroma begitu manis, dan Sehun menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Kyungsoo ke dalam paru-parunya. Jika ada seorang gadis yang ingin Sehun cicipi, gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo; dan Sehun membawanya kemulutnya, menjangkau cairan yang keluar dari lipatan lembut Kyungsoo.

Sehun bisa mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggodanya, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat diklitorisnya, Kyungsoo menjerit. Dia begitu responsif, Sehun ingin membuat Kyungsoo orgasme lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, aku ingin…"

Apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan? Sehun menjilat sepanjang lipatannya dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Sehun merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada." Sehun menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, napasnya semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Kyungsoo berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Sehun dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Kyungsoo yang selembut sutra sekitar pangkal ereksinya. Sehun hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo sungguh membuat Sehun bergairah, dan Sehun mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meskipun vagina Kyungsoo bersih dicukur, hampir tidak berbulu tidak membantu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun sama sekali. Sehun bergidik dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam diri Kyungsoo sekali lagi, berkubang dalam aroma dan suara yang Kyungsoo keluarkan saat lidah Sehun membelai langsung pada bibir vaginanya yang merekah.

Suara Kyungsoo yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Kyungsoo menuju kejantanan Sehun dan memberitahu Sehun tentang kegelisahan Kyungsoo lebih jelas dibandingkan melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Sehun terus memutar lidahnya di atas cairan Kyungsoo, dan Sehun berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Kyungsoo telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Kyungsoo menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Kyungsoo bermain di atas puting kecilnya, _Sehun tak tahan._

Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Kyungsoo. Tidak bergerak _maju-mundur,_ hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Kyungsoo membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Sehun nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Gadis ini benar-benar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Sehun rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ketika Sehun pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Kyungsoo bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Sehun dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat.

Sehun memeluk pinggul Kyungsoo, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat kewajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Kyungsoo dengan sungguh-sungguh, menjilatinya dengan cepat dari depan hingga ke pantat kecilnya yang manis.

Sehun melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Kyungsoo akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya. Jadi Kyungsoo akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama.

Sehun ingin menembakan spermannya ke tenggorokan Kyungsoo yang indah, dan ia menghentakkan pinggulnya.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo memepercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa.

Sehun memutar kepalanya ke samping. "Kyungsoo, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap _milikku_ lebih cepat, ayolah _sayangku_. _Ah_ , rasanya seperti _neraka_." Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan vagina indah Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah." Sehun membanting Kyungsoo kesampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo." Sehun mendorong kaki Kyungsoo terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam vagina basah gadis itu, kemudian masukan satu jarinya lagi.

"Kau begitu siap untukku, _sayang_. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, _sayang_? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu."

Sehun meraih paket foil di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya, dan memasang kondom ke ereksinya.

Suara Kyungsoo pecah terisak, dan namun ia berbisik, "Aku suka, aku ingin _merasakanmu_ di dalam diriku, lakukanlah, _setubuhi_ aku hingga aku menggila. Lagi pula, ini alasannya aku ada di sini."

Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Sehun yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Kyungsoo terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Sehun menyokong dirinya dilengannya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh nafsu, mata Kyungsoo tertutup lagi.

"Buka matamu, cantik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Kyungsoo, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

 **-o0o-**

Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar baik. Gadis itu benar-benar terpesona pada semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Sehun yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke vaginanya. Sehun menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktris yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini.

Kyungsoo merasa vaginanya meregang saat Sehun mendorong masuk, mendorong selaput penghalang yang Sehun tidak tahu ada di sana. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak saat Sehun menerobos selaput yang menghalanginya memasuki tubuh Kyungsoo. Sehun menatapannya dengan mata emasnya, kuning seperti mata kucing, dan Kyungsoo _terhipnotis_.

Rasa sakit berlalu, digantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Sehun, dan memeluk leher Sehun; dan membawanya dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Sehun semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horor.

"Kyungsoo, _ya Tuhan_ , kau tidak, _itu-_ kau masih perawan, kan?"

" _Ya_ ," suara Kyungsoo begitu rendah bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya. "Tadinya." Sehun membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi vagina Kyungsoo dengan ketat menahannya disana.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Sehun meluncur lebih dalam. " _Setubuhi aku, Sehun._ Bercinta sekarang, berbicara nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini." Dan rupanya Sehun tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti instruksi Kyungsoo karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya ke semakin dalam, menyentuh inti kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria mengisi dirinya dengan kejantanannya dan ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan.

 **-o0o-**

Sejenak Sehun tersanjung. _Seorang perawan? Pada kencan semalam?_ Tapi ketika Kyungsoo menahan kejantanan Sehun di tempat, _menyambutnya_ , Sehun tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dari luar biasa hangatnya Kyungsoo disekelilingnya, _betapa basah_. Betapa luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang dan membesar ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo yang ketat dan panas. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri, _tidak bisa berhenti._

Pertanyaan Sehun dapat di jawab nanti, saat itu semua yang Sehun inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Bintang berenang di depan matanya ketika Kyungsoo meremas ereksinya dengan vaginanya yang rapat. Sehun ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Kyungsoo menyerahkan keperawanannya dalam kencan satu malam di kota asing, tapi tubuhnya menolak pikiran Sehun ketika ia mencobanya.

Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya. Kyungsoo memohon Sehun untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Sehun dan menyambut setiap dorong Sehun ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Sehun sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Kyungsoo, sama seperti ia menyukai nuansa payudara Kyungsoo yang alami dan lengkungan mungil perutnya.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Kyungsoo, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, _sayang_?" Sehun mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme, untuk terus menghujam sampai Kyungsoo menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Sehun menumpahkan benihnya, tapi Kyungsoo belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Sehun untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. "Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah hampir orgasme?"

Jawaban Kyungsoo berupa raungan panjang dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya. Sehun mendorong dengan kuat ke tepi orgasme, _bolanya_ terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cair panas dari ujung kemaluannya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Kyungsoo, wanita terseksi yang pernah Sehun kenal.

Sehun berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya dengan berat badannya yang jauh lebih besar, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Kyungsoo yang berwarna _krem_ tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri lengkungan besar dari payudara yang penuh, hanya menyentuh tepian putingnya yang berwana pink dan memerhatikan puncak putingnya.

Sehun menangkup seluruh payudaranya, begitu lembut, begitu feminim, dan membiarkan tangannya menuruni perut Kyungsoo, perutnya yang sedikit membulat memancarkan sensualitas. Napas Sehun telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Sehun harus bertanya…

" _Mengapa, Kyungsoo_?"

 **TBC**.

 ** _A/N :_** _Ini dari sono nya emg pendek yaa gw ga ngurangin cerita kok :v ohh iya.. Gw post cerita baru tapi di Wattpad. HunSoo juga sih, gatau gw bakal share ntu cerita di ffn apa ga, liat nanti kalo gw ga males copas dari Wattpad ke ffn :v yg belom tau uname Wattpad gw, ini yaa namanya **MelliFlouse**._

 ** _-MelliFlouse-_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series #2)_**

*

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

*

 ** _Disclaimer : cerita ini milik Kate Richards. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan (dot) dengan tanda (.)/titik._**

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

*

 ** _WARN! MATURE CONTENT_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Kyungsoo tahu saat ini akan datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang logis, dan rencana untuk menghilangkan selaput daranya secara wajar dan nyaman tampaknya bukan alasan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui momen itu akan menjadi moment yang luar biasa tentang bersatunya dua badan, _dua roh._ _Sialan_.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupan _meninggalkanku_ di belakang. Aku takut untuk pergi berkencan dengan semua pria, ketika aku terus bertanya-tanya sejauh apa _hubungan_ yang akan kami lakukan. Memikirkan apakah dia pria yang tepat untuk _bercinta_ denganku sudah membuatku gila.

"Kebanyakan gadis yang aku temui menyerahkannya ketika mereka remaja."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cukup yakin kau _perawan tertua_ yang pernah kutemui."

" _Wah_ , terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, meskipun seharusnya perasaannya tersinggung.

"Tidak, Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa."

"Aku juga. Terutama setelah beberapa jam terakhir. Aku sudah _kehilangan…"_ Dia menyeringai. "Terima kasih Sehun."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bersikap formal? Aku secara khusus meminta pria jenis playboy, seorang pria yang _berkencan_ dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap minggu, jadi pasti dia pria yang _berpengalaman_ , tapi aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyukainya. Dan lihat siapa yang mereka kirim untukku! _Madame_ memiliki banyak pemahaman, dia mengirimkan padaku seorang pria yang baik hati seperti mu, pria yang sangat berbakat. _Oh_ , ini rasanya luar biasa."

Sehun menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengannya, bahkan nyaris menyentuhnya.Tapi belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah tulang punggungnya. "Kau tahu, Sehun. aku merasa sepertinya aku perlu mandi."

" _Oh_ , silakan."

Kyungsoo menarik lengannya.

"Aku juga akan mandi sebelum kita pergi."

Ini sudah berakhir, tapi ia akan menjadi lebih berani. Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dia bayar. _Dia tidak boleh serakah dan berharap lebih…_

Sehun meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidakkah kamu ingin mandi bersamaku Kyungsoo? Penthouse ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan _shower_ berikut _jet air_ disetiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pertama kali masuk "

 _Bercinta lagi_ , Kyungsoo nyaris bersorak?! " _Oh, ya_ , kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu."

Saat ia melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai jahat pada bibir sensualnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali. "Tapi aku pikir kamu memiliki lebih dari sekedar mandi di pikiranmu."

 **TBC.**

 _ **A/N** : Ini dari sono nya emg pendek yaa gw ga ngurangin cerita kok :v ohh iya.. Gw post cerita baru tapi di Wattpad judulnya **Second Choice**. HunSoo juga sih, gatau gw bakal share ntu cerita di ffn apa ga, liat nanti kalo gw ga males copas dari Wattpad ke ffn :v yg belom tau uname Wattpad gw, ini yaa namanya **MelliFlouse**. Lagian gw bakalan sibuk kalo gw udh resmi masuk kerja besok, mungkin gw update tiap hari senin pas libur, bahkan bisa jarang update, sorry ya gaes tapi gw usahain buat update kok._

 _ **-MelliFlouse-**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series #2)_**

*

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

*

 ** _Disclaimer : cerita ini milik Kate Richards. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan (dot) dengan tanda (.)/titik._**

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

*

 ** _WARN! MATURE CONTENT, NC!_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Sehun mengambil tangannya dan menggandengnya ke kamar mandi. "Mari ikut aku, _Miss Innocent_ , dan aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dengan semua jet streaming."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat. Tubuh Sehun yang telanjang di bawah sinar lampu bagai sebuah pahatan patung yang indah. Seolah-olah diukir dengan kehangatan, marmer hidup, setiap bidang dan sudut menarik matanya untuk melihatnya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi dan sementara Sehun menyiapkan kamar mandi dan menyesuaikan suhu dan jet streaming. Ketika Sehun bergerak, Kyungsoo melihatnya meregangkan otot-otot di bawah kulitnya. Dalam cahaya terang kulit zaitun kencangnya sempurna.

Rupanya tidak ada cahaya yang tidak sempurna untuk Sehun. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menakjubkan dan sebelum dia menyadari itu, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tanggannya dan meletakkannya ke masing-masing pantat Sehun, _ini… luar bisa._

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Kyungsoo?" Sehun tertawa rendah dan membuat tangan Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan."

Darah Kyungsoo bernyanyi dalam pembuluh darahnya. Kyungsoo menginginkan Sehun lagi, _segera_. Dan apa yang telah Sehun rencanakan dengan mandi bersama dengan dua bangku mengundang dikedua sudut?

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo melalui bahunya kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wajahnya. _Oh ya…_ Sehun senang melihatnya lagi. Kejantanan Sehun menjorok langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, sudah benar-benar keras dan ada setetes cairan di ujungnya. Kyungsoo mengulurkan jari ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, membersihkan sekitar kepala penisnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

Sehun menatapnya, dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Sehun menarik Kyungsoo kearahnya dan meletakan mulutnya ditelinganya nafas hangat membelai kulitnya. "Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu?"

" _Hah_?" Kyungsoo yang kehilangan konsentrasi tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Kau bilang, ' _Itulah yang menjadikannya begitu'_. Apa maksudmu?" Pikiran Kyungsoo kosong sejenak. _Apa yang Sehun katakan?_ _Oh, ya, pikiran datang melalui kegelapan_.

"Maksudmu, ketika kau tertawa, dengan mulutmu diatas putingku, itulah yang membuatku orgasme yang pertama kalinya."

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu di mana lagi aku bisa meletakkan mulutku dan membuatmu orgasme lagi."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, dan dia lupa untuk bernapas. "Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa tempat lainnya," kata Kyungsoo, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan responnya yang cepat.

" _Mmm_ ," ia menciumi lehernya. "Dan kita akan melakukannya, _cantik_ , tapi pertama-tama mari kita lihat seperti apa kamar mandinya."

Kyungsoo mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas lebih luas dari kamar madinya di rumah dan memiliki setidaknya berisi selusin jet yang siap menembakkan air. Ada dispenser di dinding diisi dengan sabun cair/shampoo dan Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan mengisi tangannya dengan sabun licin, dan menggosok tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk menciptakan wangi busa hijau apel.

"Berbaliklah." Gelembung yang berlimpah diantara jari-jarinya, dan ia berbalik menghadap di dinding belakangnya, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan ubin putih. Sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung atas dan mulai mengusap dirinya dengan tangannya yang besar, busa tergelincir turun dan berjalan diantara pantatnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo gemetar, Sehun bertanya, "Apakah kau suka?" Sehun berlutut dan terus menggosok busa di punggung dan jari-jarinya membelai pantatnya.

Ujung jari-jari Sehun bergerak di antara belahan pantatnya, membelainya hingga Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, dan meskipun ia tegang dan menunggu Sehun untuk menyentuhnya lebih lanjut ke vaginanya, tapi Sehun hanya terus membasuh kakinya yang berdiri.

Sehun tetap berlutut dan memberikanya sedikit mendorongan. "Duduk."

Sehun sudah cukup menuntut. Kyungsoo menyukai itu dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan tentang dirinya sendiri, tetapi berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar panas dan sedang melayaninya merupakan hal yang hebat. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

 **-o0o-**

Semprotan air menghantam seluruh tubuhnya saat ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, benar-benar luar biasa. Sehun terbawa sensasi untuk menyentuh setiap inci kulit Kyungsoo, bahwa ia menyadari semprotan air jet hanyalah sensasi tambahan.

Sehun memompa lebih banyak sabun ke telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Kyungsoo, dan menyabuninya dari bawah ke atas dan lengkungannya, antara jari kakinya. Kukunya dicat merah muda mawar, begitu dekat dengan warna putingnya, pikir Sehun melamun, melempar matanya menatap puting-puting kaku di atasnya. Dia memegang kaki dan membiarkan semprotan jet menyemprotkan air membasuh busa sabun, kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan naik sampai betis dan pahanya, memijat lembut dan mencintai nuansa kulit lembut di bawah tangannya.

Dia tahu kulitnya sendiri kasar, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengeluh. Sebenarnya, ketika ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo, matanya setengah tertutup dan melihat ke arahnya, warna birunya nyaris tidak tampak tertutup bulu matanya. Sehun menyabuni kaki yang lain, perlahan-lahan mencucinya dan bergerak naik ke bagian atas pahanya.

"Buka kakimu untukku."

Kyungsoo membuka kakinya dan ia mengulurkan tangan dengan jari berbusa dan melihat semburat darah di pahanya. Ia menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya yang licin. _Seorang perawan!_ Dia tidak akan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya jika ia sudah tahu. Tapi dia akan kehilangan malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Meskipun Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya, dan Sehun tahu apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan, dia melanjutkan mencuci kulit indahnya dengan perlahan, lembut, menjalankan tangannya ke atas lekukan perut dan ke payudara yang sangat ingin dia sentuh. Silikon sangat berlebihan. _Payudara lembut alami seperti milik Kyungsoo adalah yang paling indah.._

Tiba-tiba, _kesunyian_ , dan kurangnya percakapan membuat Sehun gugup. Satu-satunya suara adalah desisan dari _jet air_ dan napas mereka. Sehun jadi terobsesi untuk mengetahui lebih dari sekedar tubuh Kyungsoo, dia menjadi terobsesi dengan apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan dan rasakan. Itu hal baru untuk Sehun yang playboy.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmmm?"

 _Sial_ , ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk bertanya padanya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat?"

 **-o0o-**

Kelopak matanya bergetar terbuka.

"Apa? _Ya, oh, ya_ tidak apa-apa." Sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata, untuk suatu alasan. Setiap perhatiannya terfokus pada tangan Sehun saat Sehun menyabuni dan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Sehun menyabuni tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menyabuni bahunya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya, Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar tanpa tulang dan kesemutan.

" _Oke_ , aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau begitu tenang."

" _Oh_ , maaf." Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan? _Sial pengalamannya sangat minim_. Antara desis air dan jantung berdebar di telinganya, sisi shower tampak cukup keras untuk Kyungsoo bersandar.

Sehun memompa sampoo ke tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku di sampingnya. "Aku ingin mencuci rambutmu." Kyungsoo berbalik dan Sehun memijat rambut Kyungsoo dan mengusapkan shampoo ke rambutnya, kemudian mengambil shower dan membilasnya membiarkan gelembung-gelembung shampoo mengalir.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersih, Sehun." kata Kyungsoo. "Atau setidaknya sebagian besar tubuhku."

Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan matanya, dan Sehun tersenyum. "Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

" _Yah_ , aku pikir kau harus menunggu."

Sehun mengerutkan kening dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa lebih percaya diri dalam menghadapi Sehun.

"Aku rasa hanya satu dari kita yang bersih. Berdiri."

Sehun patuh berdiri di depannya. Itu menempatkan salah satu aset terbaiknya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat lebih dekat kemaluannya. Ini menjorok ke arah wajahnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit dan mengambil ujung kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati sekitar dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuknya, tapi dia mengangkat bahu di bawah lengan Sehun dan berdiri.

"Maaf, _aku ingin lagi,_ tetapi aku tidak ingin dituduh pemalas. Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memandikanku dan sekarang giliranku."

Ekspresi wajah Sehun begitu berharga. Sensualitas ini terasa begitu tajam dan Kyungsoo mulai menyadari itu dan menikmatinya. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah-langkah yang Sehun lakukan, _kembali dulu,_ kemudian kaki dan kaki di bagian depan. Kyungsoo sengaja melewatkan satu bagian yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Menjalankan permainan secara adil ternyata _menyenangkan_ juga.

Tapi selain itu, ia menemukan bahwa menjalankan menggosok sabun ke tubuhnya yang luar biasa menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Jalur-jalur otot di bawah kulit Sehun, rambut kasar pada kakinya, Kyungsoo mempelajari lekuk tubuh Sehun dan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan seksama setiap Kyungsoo menyentuh tubuhnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencubit puting gelap aprikotnya, penis Sehun tersentak dan menabrak perutnya. _Menarik_.

Pada saat ia selesai dengan semuanya dan tinggal bagian yang paling menarik, kesabaran Kyungsoo tampaknya menipis. Kyungsoo menyabuni tangannya dan membelai di antara kedua kaki Sehun, kemudian ke kemaluannya yang sudah _sekeras batu_.

"Kyungsoo!"

Dia berjuang menahan cekikikannya di ketegangan dalam suaranya. " _Ya_?"

"Cukup, aku tidak tahan. _kemarilah_."

Dia menarik Kyungsoo, dan menekankan kejantanannya diatas perut Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau sekarang."

" _Oh_ , tentu. Sekarang kita berdua sudah bersih."

Sehun melotot padanya dan Kyungsoo tertawa lepas.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama menyiksaku dengan jari-jarimu yang berbakat. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu."

"Ini tidak lucu, Kyungsoo." kata Sehun, tetapi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia bergeser memeluknya sehingga mereka berciuman, aliran air masih mengaliri tubuh mereka.

Dia tidak lagi bersikap perlahan-lahan, tapi segera membuka mulutnya dan memaksa. Ketika lidahnya bermain, ia menggeser tangannya ke pantat Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kakinya menjauh dari lantai. Dia menguatkan tangannya di bawah paha Kyungsoo dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatapnya.

"Apa yang salah?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk dan Sehun menunduk untuk melihat ia telah menempatkan dirinya sehingga salah satu _jet menembak_ langsung terhadap klitorisnya.

" _Oh, tidak_." Dia membuat seolah-olah hendak bergerak menjauh, tetapi dia meninju bahunya.

"Tidak, tidak jangan bergerak, _begitu… begitu…"_

"Baik?" Dia menahan Kyungsoo di tempat saat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menempel bahunya.

"Aku benar-benar perlu untuk merombak kamar mandiku," kata Kyungsoo, memegang erat sampai dunia berhenti berputar.

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hal lain, Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan memasukan kemaluannya ke bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Dia mendorong dalam-dalam, dua atau tiga kali, kemudian melambat, meluncur masuk dan keluar, berulang-ulang, sehingga ujungnya membentur tempat dalam dirinya yang selama ini hanya pernah ia baca.

"Ya, Kyungsoo, ada _G-spot_ ," gumamnya ke lehernya dan kemudian menjeritkan namanya saat ia datang lagi. "Sehun, _oh Tuhan, ya, ya_."

Dia bergidik saat ia _tumpah_ di dalam diri Kyungsoo, dan menemukan pelepasannya lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kau begitu ketat, Kyungsoo!"

Dia memegang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kakinya melilit pinggang, kemudian terduduk ke salah satu bangku dengan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. Air masih mengalir di atas mereka, mengenai semua sudut, dan tiba-tiba saja air menjadi panas memukul kulitnya yang basah dan uap air menjadi luar biasa.

"Sehun, tolong matikan airnya. _Aku tidak tahan_." Tangan Sehun bergerak dan mematikan air shower.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku seharusnya berfikir itu adalah pertama kalinya buatmu. Kau sakit, _ya_? Aku sangat menyesal."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan tangan Sehun dibahunya. "Bukan itu, aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba saja indraku menjadi lebih _sensitif_. Baik, buruk, intensitasnya begitu terasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri."

Sehun meletakkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Aku mengerti. Mari kita keluar dari sini dan mengeringkan badan. Aku rasa aku perlu berbaring sebentar."

Kyungsoo mencium di lehernya dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. _Oke, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa melakukan sejauh itu_. Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dia menyerahkan handuk dan Kyungsoo melilitkannya disekitar tubuhnya, membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk yang lain.

"Jadi, inilah yang semua orang bicarakan," kata Kyungsoo, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya, selama ini aku telah menunggu begitu lama untuk mencari tahu."

 **TBC.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series #2)_**

*

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

*

 ** _Disclaimer : cerita ini milik Kate Richards. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan (dot) dengan tanda (.)/titik._**

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Dengan handuk melilit di pinggang Sehun, ia mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo, itu tidak benar, _maksudku_ , malam ini tidak seperti malam yang dibicarakan semua orang. Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang _playboy_ seperti yang kamu minta, dengan perempuan _silikon_ yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak pernah ada yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. "Aku yakin kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu."

"Kyungsoo, Itu bukan yang aku maksudkan. Gadis-gadis itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaannya, _tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu_. Kamu _nyata_ , seluruh tubuhmu lembut, melengkung, enak untuk dipeluk dan dimanjakan, setiap inci tubuhmu sangat menarik. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa bersaing denganmu."

Sehun berharap Kyungsoo mengerti betapa luar biasanya dia, tapi Sehun kuatir kata-katanya kurang bisa menggambarkan maksudnya dengan cukup baik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. "Aku punya _guru_ yang baik. _Tapi pak guru_ , aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kamu rasa kita bisa berbaring sebentar?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan handuk dari rambutnya dan melepaskan juga handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. "Aku harus menemukan tasku. Aku membawa baju tidur seksi untuk menginap."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil dua handuk dari Kyungsoo, dan melemparkannya, ke dalam kamar mandi. "Tidak perlu gaun tidur, cukup naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpelukan denganku dan kita akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

Kyungsoo menguap lalu tampak terkejut. "Aku benar-benar lupa kamu memesan minuman. Dan apa yang ada di piring tertutup itu?"

"Kalau kamu suka, aku akan menuangkan sampanye untuk kita."

"Aku sangat mengantuk… _tapi_ apa yang ada di piring?"

"Silakan dibuka dan dilihat apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu suka."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan berjalan ke meja.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah untuk… strawberry! Strawberry dengan gula merah dan krim asam. _Oh, aku benar-benar lapar_. Ambillah dan buka sampanye _-nya_ _– Aku baru saja mendapat angin kedua_."

Kyungsoo membawa piring hasil _jarahan_ itu ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersilang kaki di dekat kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. _Madame_ mengatakan akan ada minuman di dalam ruangan. Aku belum pernah melihat strawberry dengan krim asam sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di sebuah pesta dan langsung jatuh cinta."

Kyungsoo mengambil strawberry besar merah dicelupkan ke dalam krim dan kemudian gula. Kristal emas gelap menempel ke sisi berry. "cicipilah."

Kyungsoo mengambil segelas sampanye dari tangan Sehun dan mengulurkan strawberry kepadanya untuk digigit. Kyungsoo nampak begitu senang, Sehun tidak ingin berkata tidak.

Sehun mengunyah dan menelan, menutup matanya saat manisnya gula dan krim asam tart bertermu dengan berry yang ranum di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini menakjubkan."

Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Siapa yang menemukan perpaduan yang begitu nikmat rasanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seseorang yang sangat cerdas."

Kyungsoo menghabiskan berry pertama dan mencelupkan berry berikutnya, dan menawarkannya kepada Sehun. Sehun menatapnya, duduk bersila dan telanjang di tempat tidur, memegang buah merah dengan lapisan gulanya. Sebuah _one-night-stand (satu malam yang mempesona)_. Dan Sehun, yang memiliki kencan semalam selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, merasakan getar sayap _melankolis_ mengelilingi hatinya. Seorang pria akan sangat beruntung ketika wanita ini memutuskan siapa yang dia inginkan untuk selamanya. Pasti pria tersebut adalah seseorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dan dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. _Cukup_. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memiliki Kyungsoo untuk satu malam.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mendorong piring yang hampir kosong menjauh. Gelas sampanye ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia meluncur ke tempat tidur dan melengkungkan tubuh ke samping. "Aku harus menutup mataku, hanya untuk satu menit."

Sehun berbaring dibelakangnya, menyelinapkan tangannya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Sehun menariknya lebih dekat sehingga dapat merasakan ketika tubuh Kyungsoo melunak dan napasnya menjadi teratur. Untuk sesaat sebelum Sehun jatuh tertidur seperti Kyungsoo, pikirannya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang ide-ide diluar kebiasaannya sebagai playboy. Ternyata satu malam dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan cukup.

 **TBC.**


	8. Chapter 7 END

**_The Virgin and The Playboy (One Night Stand series #2)_**

*

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

*

 ** _Disclaimer : cerita ini milik Kate Richards. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan (dot) dengan tanda (.)/titik._**

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kaget, _sesaat panik_. Mencoba mengingat di mana dia berada lalu ia teringat. Lengan yang mengapit dipinggangnya adalah petunjuk.

 _Sehun_.

Teman kencan semalamnya. Melalui tirai terbuka dia bisa melihat garis halus cahaya di sepanjang ufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang dan dengan itu adalah kenyataan.

Kyungsoo menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Las Vegas di bawah sana, masih dipenuhi lampu hias yang menganggumkan, tapi Kyungsoo tahu matahari akan segera naik semakin tinggi, dan itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi. Dia menyambar tas dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Kyungsoo keluar beberapa menit kemudian, langit terasa lebih ringan. Dia mengatur tasnya untuk dibawa ke bawah dan menarik tirai kamar yang berat dan menutupnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Sehun harus bangun pagi-pagi _sejauh yang ia tahu_. Kyungsoo memperhatikan lengan Sehun yang terlentang luas diatas tempat tidur dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Kyungsoo berharap Sehun sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah. Dia berhenti sejenak di sisi meja. Kyungsoo membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup sangat lembut di pipi Sehun yang berbulu.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Kyungsoo, nyaris berbisik. "Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Kyungsoo menyelinap keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Apabila pasangan kekasih di malam sebelumnya masih ada di sana, dia akan mendapatkannya. Pemahaman barunya sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk memahami.

 **-o0o-**

Sehun tertidur sampai jam sepuluh. Itu adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidur disaat ia membuka matanya. Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidur di tempat tidur hotel mewah itu bukan penyebabnya. _Oh_ , dan pertemuan kecil tadi malam tentulah tidak menyakitkan. _Omong-omong… di mana dia?_

"Kyungsoo?" Tidak ada jawaban, dan Sehun menyadari Kyungsoo telah pergi. Itu adalah kencan semalam dan malam itu telah berakhir. Sehun telah bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bisa menjangkau dan menyentuh hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha, dan sekarang wanita sudah pergi.

Sambil mendesah, Sehun berdiri dan memakai celana boxer dan celana jeansnya. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tidak setelah bercinta dengan Kyungsoo dibawah guyuran jet air. Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kaus kaki, menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dan Sehun merapikan kertas itu pahanya.

Catatan itu dimulai dengan, " _Dear Sehun… Aku harap aku tidak melanggar aturan 1NightStand dengan melakukan hal ini, tapi aku ingin kamu tahu bagaimana menghubungiku…_ " Seringai menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya saat ia menyelipkan pesan itu ke dalam sakunya.

 **END.**

 _ **A/N :** ini udah end yaa.. Dari sono nya emg cuma segini ceritanya :v_

 _ **-MelliFlouse-**_


End file.
